lockwoodfandomcom-20200215-history
Tessa Cummings
Tessa is one of the main characters in season one of Lockwood. She is portrayed by Jenni Kennedy. Personality Tessa is argumentative and persuasive. She is witty and sassy but also innocent, caring and thoughtful. She does everything to keep her loved ones happy. She is protective of her family and friends and shows her fierce side when defending them. Tessa can sometimes come across as 'ditsy' however she is actually a lot smarter than she leads people to believe. Biography Tessa was born May 18 in Philadelphia, Pennsylvia to Kurt and Elizabeth Cummings. She was born seven minutes after her fraternal twin, Sage. Her father was a detective and her mother was a professor at the University of Philadelphia. Tessa grew up very close to her sister, although the two had separate social cliques at school, their bond was strong. She has a close bond with her paternal grandmother, Marla. She was also close to her cousin, Liam, growing up. Tessa is best friends with her sister, Sage. She is good friends with her boyfriend, Ryan and cousin, Liam. After the death of her parents, Tessa and her sister moved to Lockwood to try to move on to a new life without their parents. Physical Appearance Tessa has a beautiful heart-shaped face complimented with piercing blue eyes, full lips and dimpled smile. She is slender and graceful and wears fashionable and feminine attire. Tessa's bold personality is reflected in her confident stance. Relationships Sage Cummings Sage is Tessa's older fraternal twin sister. After their parents died, they want to help and protect each other. They work together to keep each other and their loved ones sage. Although the sometimes are led apart, they still seem to retain their closeness as siblings. And in spite of all their conflict, they always seem to reconcile in the end. They love each other and are always willing to risk their lives to save on another. They have a bond that no one can ever break. Kurt Cummings Kurt is Tessa's father. He is Tessa's biggest motivator and supporter mainly because he believes that his girls can do anything;especially when they work together. Elizabeth Cummings Elizabeth is Tessa's mother. She is very caring and loving, which is a trait she passes down to Tessa. Ted Cummings Ted is Tessa's uncle. Ted became the legal guardian of Tessa when her parents' were killed by The Mirror. As Sage didn't have much family left, Ted was there for Sage and Tessa. Ted along with Barbara, vow to protect Tessa from the dangers that surrounded her. Marla Cummings Marla is Tessa's grandmother. Marla is very supportive and loving to Tessa, and helps her with most of her problems. Marla visits Tessa at least once a week, until the time of her parents death. Liam Cummings Liam is Tessa's cousin. The two were very close when they were younger but lost the bond when his family stopped visiting over four years ago. Romances Ryan: Dating. (see "Tryan") |-|1st= *'Started:' Prior to Pilot (1x01) Appearances Season 1 = 1/1 *''Pilot'' |-| Season 2 = --/-- |-| Season 3 = --/-- Trivia *The meaning of Tessa is "the SI unit of magnetic flux density.". *Tessa was born May 18 and is a Taurus. *Tessa only has one other sibling, Sage, which is her fraternal twin. *Tessa was born outside of Lockwood and has never heard of it previously to moving. *Tessa's favorite color is pink. *Tessa lost both of her parents in a car accident. Quotes Category:Female Category:Main Category:Characters